Strip your mind
by das-Diddy
Summary: John und sein Team kommen von einer Mission zurück du müssen feststellen, dass Außerirdische alle Frauen von Atlantis entführt haben. Schnell finden sie heraus, dass es nur einen Weg gibt die Frauen zurückzuholen..nur wird dieser wird ihnen nicht gefallen


_Titel: Strip your mind_

_Autor: das-Diddy_

_Disclaimer: Ihr werdet meine Schwarzgeldkonten nie finden…muhahaha! ...Nein, mal ehrlich. Seh ich aus, als würden mir die Leute gehören? Schön wär's! -.-_

_Warnings: absolut insane, schwere Hirnschäden möglich...wie bei mir ._

_Notes: Yeah! Das is' mal wieder ne midnight-story. Soll heißen, dass das Hasi gestern nach 11 Uhr nachts bei mir reingeplatzt is' und sich über ‚Chipendales in space' ausgelassen hat...Das Ergebnis findet ihr, wie bei ‚Herr der Blondies', hier. -.-_

_John und sein Team kommen von einer Mission zurück du müssen feststellen, dass Außerirdische alle weiblichen Mitglieder von Atlantis entführt haben. Sehr schnell finden sie heraus, dass es nur einen Weg gibt die Frauen zurückzuholen...nur wird dieser Weg ihnen nichtsonderlich gefallen...muhahahaha!_

_Greetings: Nadürlisch erstömal dat Hasü, für diese neue, absolute kranke Idee. Und dat Janine (einfach mal so), dat Munira (weil sie imma fleißig während der Vorlesung liest, was ich verzapft hab) und dat Seneti (ich hoffe du wirst für die englische Version wieder mein Beta sein, jaaaa?)_

_Okay, viel Spaß jetzt miiiiiit:_

**Strip your mind**

"Die haben _WAS_ gemacht??!"

John war außer sich. Gerade war er mit seinem Team von einer Erkundungsmission zurückgekehrt und nun stand er im Kontrollraum und musste sich die Hiobsbotschaft anhören, die Lorne ihm verkündete.

Es war nicht das Worst-Case-Szenario. Die Aliens hatten sie nicht angegriffen und das ZPM gestohlen – nein, sie hatten sie angegriffen und jedes weibliche Wesen in Atlantis entführt!

„Wie konnte das passieren?", keifte er Lorne an, der erzweifelt versuchte seine militärische Erscheinung beizubehalten, doch angesichts der eben erhaltenen Niederlage sehr geknickt wirkte.

„Sie waren uns technologisch und zahlenmäßig überlegen, Sir. Die Aliens wählten unser Gate an und gaben vor von Feinden angegriffen zu werden und Hilfe zu benötigen. Dr. Weir entschied sich, nach Absprache mit Colonel Caldwell dafür, sie einzulassen. Sie waren schwer bewaffnet, betäubten jeden, der ihnen über den Weg lief und entführten alle weiblichen Missionsmitglieder in Atlantis und auf der Daedalus."

John seufzte und sah sich um. Dr. Beckett und der Rest seines medizinischen Teams waren beschäftigt die Leute zu versorgen, die sich bei dem Angriff Verletzungen zugezogen hatten oder immer noch – wie, zum Beispiel, Colonel Caldwell – bewusstlos waren.

„Weiß irgendjemand, woher diese Typen kamen?"

Lorne schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es."

John zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Rodney an.

„Zumindest werde ich es wissen...in etwa fünf Minuten. Die Steuerkristalle des Stargates speichern jeden Wahlvorgang, auch wenn er von außen kommt und-"

„Wunderbar!"

John unterbrach ihn kurzerhand. Sie wussten, wo die Frauen waren. Das sollte reichen.

„Ronon, Lorne. Versorgen Sie alle einsatzfähigen Männer mit Waffen und bringen Sie sie in fünf Minuten in den Gate-Raum."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Lorne schoss davon. Der Satedaner nickte Sheppard kurz zu und folgte dann dem Major. John zog es vor um Rodney herumzutigern, solange der Wissenschaftler an dem DHD herumbastelte und provozierte so drei Fluchtriaden bis Ronon und Major Lorne wieder da waren.

Bei dem „Team", was sie zusammengestellt hatten, klappte John der Kiefer nach unten. Dort unten im Gate-Raum standen neben Dex und Lorne, ein noch halb benommener Caldwell, Zelenka – eingepackt in Schutzkleidung wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk – und Dr. Beckett mit einem halben transportablen Krankenhaus.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst?"

Lorne trat beschämt von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Verzeihung, Sir, aber die anderen sind entweder verwundet oder noch betäubt. Hier sind alle, die wir in der kurzen Zeit auftreiben konnten."

„Und was ist mit _denen_ da?"

Sheppard deutete auf vier muskelbepackte Krankenpfleger.

„Jemand muss sich um die Verletzten kümmern!", beschwerte Carson sich.

John seufzte erneut. Irgendwie war heute alles schiefgegangen. Der Kaffeeautomat hatte den Geist aufgegeben und John war so müde gewesen, dass Teyla sich seinetwegen beim Training den Knöchel verstaucht hatte und deshalb nicht mit auf die Mission konnte, welche sich als Höllentrip quer durch einen außerirdischen Urwald erwiesen hatte, mit Eingeborenen, die ihre Sprache nicht verstanden und seeehr gewalttätig waren und Dr. McKay, der offensichtlich gegen die halbe Flora des Planeten allergisch war. Sie waren glücklich gewesen wieder zu Hause zu sein und jetzt _DAS_!

„Ich hab's!"

Wie auf Rodneys Kommando begann das Stargate anzuwählen. John schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, drückte McKay seine Waffe in die Hand, die er neben das DHD gelegt hatte, und schleifte ihn mit in den Gate-Raum.

„Okay, Leute. Wir gehen rein, möglichst ohne entdeckt zu werden, suchen die Frauen und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, ziehen wir uns gesichert zum Gate zurück. Feuer vermeiden. Laut Major Lorne sind sie uns weit überlegen. Alles klar? Okay. Los!"

John bekam keinen Widerspruch zu hören. Nicht einmal von Caldwell, der noch sehr verschlafen in die Gegend schaute...


End file.
